Monster High:The Story of Winter Snowska
by LifeIsADream1234
Summary: Winter Snowska is the daughter of the abominable snowman. She has been home-schooled her entire life. What happens when she and her fther move to America and she gets enrolled at Monster High. But whiles she's at monster high she meets a fimiliar friend.
1. Meet Winter

**I don't own anything except for Winter. No Flames plz. O and Monster High School is in America (Winter lives in the Himalayas) O and this chapters so short because its the prolauge the real chapters will be longer so dont say its to short I did not want to give to much away.**

* * *

**Winter's POV...**

* * *

When I woke up Monday morning I was not prepared for what my father was about to tell me. It started out as an average morning. Nothing out of the ordinary. After I had climbed out from under my blue and white sheets I pulled my icy blue hair up in a messy bun. Then I walked down the ice covered staircase and into my kitchen.

"Mornin' dad." I greeted my father.

Oh yeah, did I mention my father is the abominable snowman. He is 6'7" and has the same icy blue hair and eyes as me. His skin is also white like mine. And when I say white I mean the color of snow on a winter day.

"Good morning Winter" he smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." I replied "And you?"

He smiled and I knew that he had sleped well. "

Listen Winter we have to talk." He said no longer smiling. "Sit down." So I did. I started to wonder what he wanted to talk about. "OK this is hard for me to tell you, but you're sixteen now and its time for you to go to Monster High." He said. I was utterly shocked at what he had just said. I had been home-schooled my entire life. "And I have more bad news." He said sadly."We have to move to America."

"WHAT? But I love it here in the Himalayas!" I screamed. "Don't want to leave Anna and Tina." (Anna and Tina are my best friends)

He sighed and said "Neither do I. I've lived here my entire life, too. But I have to do what I have to do. And maybe its for the better." We were both silent for a second before I finally asked "When are we leaving?"

"We are leaving in four weeks" Ok at least I still have a month with Tina and Anna. "I think I'm going to go p to my room. Just to think about things" I said.

"Ok" my father replied. "That's fine."

I walked back up into my room and sat down on my bed. I had alot to think about.

* * *

**Yay one chapter down! No flames. And once again I own nothing besides Winter.**


	2. Telling Tina and Anna the Big News

**OK this is chapter 2 everyone! This chapter takes place 3 weeks weeks after Winter's father tells her that they're moving. Winter still has not told Anna and Tina that she is moving.**  
**I own nothing except for Winter, Anna, and Tina they are my OCs.**

**

* * *

**Winter's P.O.V.

* * *

It has been 3 weeks since my father told me that we were leaving to go to America. I still have not told my friends that I'm leaving. But today was the day I was going to.

Before I left I put on my special make-up. I have to wear the make-up so Anna and Tina don't find out that I'm really a monster. The make-up includes liquid foundation that helps hide the fact that my skin is white as snow. It also includes just make-up to make me look good. For example my favorite "Snow Princess" Eyeshadow and "Ice Queen" eyeliner

Anyway, after I had finished putting on all my make-up I was ready to tell Anna and Tina the big news.

"Dad I'm going over Anna and Tina's house!" I called as I was walking out the door.

I heard him reply "OK! be back by 5:30 though."

"I will" I called over my shoulder.

When I had arrived at Anna and Tina's house I knocked on the door. After a few minutes Anna opened the door. Anna is my age and has long brown hair and blue eyes. "Hey Winter!" she greeted me with a smile. "Come on in. You can just sit down on the sofa. I'll go get Tina."

I nodded and sat down on thier plush sofa. A few minutes later Anna returned with Tina. Even though Tna is Anna's twin sister you wouldn't even think that they were sisters when you looked at them. Tina's hair is blond and her eyes are hazel not like Anna's brown hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Winter." Tina said.

"Oh, thats OK" I replied. "Why dont you both sit down."

They looked at eachother and shrugged. After that sat down I was ready to tell them the news.

"OK there's no easy way for me to tell you two this so I'm going to just say it." I said.

I took a deep breath and said "I'm moving to America."

They both stared at me before sceaming

"WHAT?"

"You can't move!" Tina wailed.

"Yeah you're our best friend!" Anna agreed sadly.

By now all three of us were crying.

"When are you moving?" Tina asked softly.

I sniffed and replyed "Next week. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I was still in shock."

"WHAT?" Anna screeched "You leave next week?"

"I'm still shocked and I found out weeks ago." I said.

"But I'll call you when ever I can. I promise."

I looked at the clock and sighed. It was 5:20. "Sorry guys I have to get home. Bye."

"Bye Winter" they said sadly.

I walked out the door and headed back to my house sadly.

* * *

Yay! Capter 2 is done! Read and reveiw no flames please and I'll update when I can. O and sorry it took me so long to update I spent Thanksgiving with my cousins and I couldn't put the file up at their place.


End file.
